Flawed
by HunnyDreams42
Summary: Diego thinks over past events that led him to his current position (1st part of "Flawed" series).


**Summary: Diego thinks over past events that led him to his current position (1st part of "Flawed" series).**

**Word count outside of Author Notes: 1,558**

**A/N: Thought this up in the middle of the night, I couldn't sleep and this is where my brain took me lol. I also wanted to let everyone know that this story has a photo collage that goes with it that can be viewed through my AO3 account and/or my Tumblr account, both of which share my username "HunnyDreams42".**

**Warning: Story contains pseudo-incest and slight naughty language (just one word really lol). **

**Hope you guys enjoy :)**

* * *

He didn't know what he was doing here, he knew he should leave before she caught sight of him. Diego just couldn't bring himself to turn away, he didn't want to, it didn't matter that he should. He shouldn't subject her to having a chance of getting a glimpse of him. Not after he kicked her out his bed, not after making her cry and question what she did wrong.

He made promises to her well they gasped and begged each other between soft sheets, promises that he intended on keeping, up until the next day that he woke up to the sun shining in his face, tangles of her chocolate hair on his arm, his leg between her thighs. He watched her before he woke her up, she looked happy and youthful in her sleep, gone were the stress lines and scrunched expressions. In sleep, Vanya was unguarded and unaware of the pupils that observed her, she was beautiful like this, there was nothing getting in the way of seeing her, the real her.

Diego knew what possessed him to call Vanya weeks before that night took place. In the time before calling her he was going downhill fast. It was weeks of pain in his chest, Eudora having left him, saying he was to much to handle, that he had to much baggage and she couldn't bare the weight of it all. Telling him he needed counseling for his "daddy issues", saying he needed to stop living for a legacy he never liked being apart of to begin with.

In truth he knew Eudora was right but that didn't mean anything to him in the midst of their argument, an argument that was like so many others before it, a copy of a copy. He thought when he left that night of their argument, he would go drink a few beers at the local bar and come home and Eudora would be in their bed, probably wearing one of the cute babydoll dresses he loved seeing her in and they would apologize to each other, followed by a twist of tango in the sheets. Everything would be perfect until the argument reared it's ugly head again and the cycle would start over.

But the cycle changed, he got home and she wasn't waiting in the bed, there was no babydoll dress to tear off and no coy smiles, no moans in the night, only an empty house and a tiny paper on the pillow with the words "I'm sorry" written in black ink.

He didn't worry at first, assuming that the cycle was evolving, but eventually it became clear between unanswered calls and a chipping heart that she really left, she left him, she was done with the bullshit he put her through time and time again, she put up with it for so long and finally did what she threatened to always do, she left him. He didn't think one day she'd make do on her threat, he should have never thought himself above it.

For the first couple of weeks he was numb, after that he was angry, and then he was needy. Needy for attention from someone, anyone and in that moment he called Vanya.

The sister he treated like shit growing up, the sister that had no powers, the ordinary one, the one who was always so desperate for attention and love from anyone who was willing to give it to her, so ready to do anything to be accepted into a world that pushed her away. Diego hadn't realized how horribly they all treated her until her book came out, it was after reading it that it registered in his head how much they all put her through. But instead of showing compassion or remorse for his actions towards her, he grew angry with her for making him feel unwanted emotions. He threw bladed words her way after reading it, so angry that suddenly everyone knew their families secrets, his secrets. And even though knowing he was in the wrong for his treatment of her both when they were young and when the book came out, he did nothing and said nothing when she was the one who apologized, still searching for acceptance from her siblings.

That's why he called her, specifically her, he needed someone to want him, to want his attention, want it so bad that they nearly fell over themselves trying to get it. He didn't think about how that would affect her, he didn't care.

She was rightfully confused when he showed up at her place asking her to go for a walk with him, he made no attempt to apologize for his previous actions, instead he let his natural charms take over and they told her what she wanted to hear. Before either of them knew it, weeks had passed and they were spending every night together. Watching movies, taking walks, trying recipes, anything and everything they could do together, they did.

In the middle of a food fight with her, he came to the realization that he hadn't thought of Eudora in weeks, nearly the exact amount of time that Vanya had been coming around, and so happy with that he had grabbed Vanya and pulled her in for a kiss.

Instead of pushing him away like he expected her to, she wrapped herself around him and kissed him harder. Picking her tiny frame up, he walked them to his bed and laid her down. It was that night that he made promises of love, promises of a future, of a chance for happiness.

The next morning as he ran his eyes over her form, he knew he was being unfair to her, knew that she didn't deserve to be his replacement for a woman who left him, knew he shouldn't have used her own insecurities against her in order to make himself happy, but he didn't know how to make it right.

He felt something for Vanya, what that something was, he wasn't sure. His heart hurt thinking of not being with her but it was just something he would have to get over, he couldn't allow himself to play with her anymore, not when the cost of it far outweighed the benefit.

So he shook her awake, and for a brief minute he let himself indulge in her sweet smile, let himself imagine being with her, waking up to her every morning, looking to her everyday and thinking he was the luckiest man in the world. The minute was up and harsh words were taking their hold, her smile disappeared just as she did.

That was three years ago, and in those three years not a day went by that he didn't think of her. He wasn't sure when the next time he would see her would be in those three years, but it was in a family home with burglars at his feet that a TV flashed a **"Breaking News"** announcement that he knew he would see her at a funeral.

A funeral that was just the day before, now he stands in front of a small but cute looking cottage house that was painted white with black trims, a tall oak tree in the lush green yard. He stood there because he had expected certain things at their father's funeral, he expected to see Vanya, he expected to argue with Luther, he expected to see Klaus high, he expected to feel a sense of relief that the man he called a father was dead.

What he didn't expect was for Five to return home, for Ben's statue to be shattered, for Allison to have a new out look on life concerning her rumors, but the thing he least expected of all was to see a tiny hand attached to Vanya's in a death grip, large curious brown eyes sweeping over everything and everyone, brown hair neatly gathered in curls complete with little bangs, he didn't expect to look down at the little girl who held onto Vanya and be met with a carbon copy of himself.

Vanya said nothing to him, just led the little girl past him and into the sitting room. He didn't know what to say or do, so he kept quiet. Everyone looked between him and the little girl, making obvious connections but thankfully no one said anything. Vanya introduced the little girl as her daughter, calling her Luna, not once allowing her eyes to venture over Diego's way. The night progressed as well as anyone could hope considering who was in attendance, and before anyone knew it, the day was over and everyone went home, false assurances to keep in touch passed around.

Diego spent the night tossing and turning, thoughts on the little girl that looked just like him and her mother who deserved better from him. Once morning came he got in his car and drove to address he got from Allison. Gone was the shabby apartment in a sketchy neighborhood, she now lived in a nice part of town with picture perfect families surrounding her. Diego didn't know what he was doing here.

"Diego?" A soft toned voice asked from behind him, turning around he was met with a perplexed expression from a woman he could now admit to himself he loved, "Vanya".

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed, feel free to drop a review :) **


End file.
